Two Worlds
by Alex Care
Summary: What if there were two worlds slowly coming together, getting closer and closer until they come together. These are their stories from the beginning to the moment they meet.*This will be a bunch of one shots for now, then I'll later right a story about them meeting.*


**I don't own anything, but Ryder, Twila, Sailor, Rogue, Aurora, Queenie, and later future OCs.**

**Derek:**

I've been waiting for hours now for Scott to come home so I could warn/scold him. Just sitting here was making me slowly impatient.  
While I waited in the seemly empty house, I decided to take a look around. It was calm and quiet as I looked around until someone entered the house.

The person's heart beat was high like he or she was upset. It's sent was almost exactly like Scott's, but the very strong strawberry shampoo made it clear it wasn't him. Just then I could smell the blood, and hear the panicked heart beat rise and the gasps for breath.  
With that I made no time making my way downstairs not caring who the person was or if he or she saw me.

Once down there I saw a girl that looked to be in her very early teens, she was maybe around thirteen fourteen, and maybe even twelve.  
She had brown hair, freckles, pale skin, and brown eyes.

She was on the ground buckled over in pain trying to breathe. Her hands were covered in small, but deep cuts and she had a nasty bruise on her left cheek bone.

There was no doubt in my mind that some sick person did this to her on purpose and just for fun.

After that I took in the scene and with that I walked towards her and knelt down to her current height, beside her.  
The kid was shaking and was trying to reach for something, and it took me a minute to realize it was her inhaler. So I picked it up and handed it to her with out a single word.

She just took it eagerly and used it quickly all with out a word or looking at me.  
On the bright side I could hear her heart right come back down to it's normal speed, as every thump calmed.

The girl also seemed to know I wasn't anybody she knew, since she tensed and squeezed her eyes shut eagerly and in fear once I moved.  
Yet her heart rate seemed to stay some what normal and calm.  
I just sighed and looked at her and I noticed she was still in a lot of pain, and she was starting to doze.

"Please leave, m-me alone," she whined, and I just found my self falling back into a sit.  
"Just rest, kid, your hurt, tired, and just had an asthma attack. Trust me no one is going to be home for a while," I said, looking at her.

"B-but I want my brother," she whined starting to tear up, and I sighed.

"Here let me make you a deal, we get you to bed, and I'll get your brother here," I said, pretty sure that Scott was her brother.  
She thoughts about it for a second, before standing up with shaking legs...  
It was only then as I stood and looked where she once was buckled over in pain on the ground; That I noticed how much blood she lost, because there was a big pool of it.

The girl didn't even look at me, as she stood there for a split second before, stumbling and falling for the ground.  
With that I quickly caught her before she made impact, and slowly picked her up and took her Scott's room where I laid her down on his bed.

Then I quickly rushed around the house looking for a first aid kit, and I knew they had to have one because Scott's mom was a nurse.  
Once I found one I rushed back to Scott's room, not caring about the blood trail that led to it, and took a look at her wounds on her hands.

I cursed once I found one of her wrist her been cut, but luckily the vein was only cut a little and not to deeply.  
So with that I started patching her up the best I could, because there way I was going to bite her, she was to young.  
Besides even if I did, it would only bleed her out faster and kill her.

Anyway after I was done, I sat back in the chair Scott's had in his room and waited for him to come home.

It took while, but finally Scott walked through the front door only to say,"What the heck!" then rush up the stairs following the kid's blood trail, that I didn't bother to fool with, until he opened his door to find me reading one of his books.

Scott took one look at the scene and yelled,"What did you do to her!?" and was about to charge me.

"Shush, she's sleeping and I didn't do anything, but patch her up, Scott. I found her downstairs like this, so if I were you I would be thanking me not blaming," I said in a hushed, calmed, but stern tone.

He was slightly taken back by that, but asked,"Then who did?" with an attitude.

"I don't know, like I said I found her like this and fixed her up," I said in the same tone.

"What are you even doing here?" Scott asked annoyed.

"I was just going to tell you to stay away from Allison, but I'll yell at you later about that," I said.

Scott face said it all 'What the heck!', now if it were Stiles he would of said,'I knew you were evil. dude!'

"Now, who is she?" I asked glaring at him.

"Ryder McCall, my sister, now leave my mom will be home soon," Scott said annoyed.

I stood up and said,"Stay away from Allison, she's no good for you," and left with my mind wondering why I didn't know about the kid from the first time I came here.

**To be continued.**


End file.
